fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Scorpion Swamp (book)
Scorpion Swamp is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Steve Jackson (2) (the American game designer, rather than the series co-creator), illustrated by Duncan Smith and originally published in 1984 by Puffin Books. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 8th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-031829-1). There are currently no announced plans to republish this book as part of the modern Wizard series. Creation Background Having acquired a magic Brass Ring from a mysterious old woman, which allows the player to detect Evil and always know which way is North, the player enters the notorious Scorpion Swamp. Unlike other ''Fighting Fantasy gamebooks, Scorpion Swamp allows the player to choose one of three quests — each from a patron who is either Good, Evil or Neutral. The gameplay has a non-linear design, allowing the user to explore the swamp at will and return to locations previously visited, a first for the series. Quests Players choose from one of the following quests: Good A powerful magic plant is known to reside within the confines of the swamp. The player must locate it and bring back a sample to the good wizard Selator. Evil A group of powerful wizards, known as "Masters", have taken up residence in the swamp. These wizards each bear a magic amulet which is the source of their power. The Evil warlock Grimslade pays the player to retrieve as many of these amulets as possible. Neutral A local trader by the name of Poomchukker wants to send caravans through the swamp to Willowbend. Doing so would save weeks of travel time, but he needs a map. The player must make his way from the Southern side of the swamp to the Northern end, and return a map to Poomchukker showing him the route. How to Fight the Creatures of Scorpion Swamp/Equipment/Magic/Mapping/Hints on Play The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules Due to the ability to use Neutral Spells to restore a player's stats, Potions and Provisions do not form a part of the starting equipment. Equipment List *Sword *Chainmail Armour *Backpack In the course of events in the "Background" the player obtains a Brass Ring which points to true North and becomes warm in the presence of Evil. Cover and Illustrations Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Duncan Smith. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions; £1.95 for 8th Impression #Price of 9th Impression Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Duncan Smith. Intertextual References This is the first Fighting Fantasy gamebook set in the continent of Khul, although this was not alluded to until the release of Titan: The Fighting Fantasy World. Other Media Main Characters YOU: Hero of Scorpion Swamp *Grimslade *Poomchukker *Selator Locations Encounters Further Notes *20 instant failures, not counting death by Stamina loss or bad Luck. *This was the first Fighting Fantasy book to be written by an author other than the two series co-creators. The book has three different successful endings and unlike most of the other Fighting Fantasy books the 400th reference does not contain an ending to the adventure. Dedication Dedicated to my mother — my first writing coach, and still the best With thanks to the play-testers: Allen Varney, Monica Stephens, C. Mara Lee, Gerald Swick, and Jerry Self See Also *''Demons of the Deep'' *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Robot Commando'' External Links *Character Sheet References * * * Scorpion Swamp 08